


Like A Star (You're My Angel)

by backspacedintooblivion (Evil_and_I_know_it)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, OT6, Platonic Cuddling, everyone loves hyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/backspacedintooblivion
Summary: Everyone is proud of Sanghyuk.





	Like A Star (You're My Angel)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> For Ms. Helen, who tweeted about VIXX spoiling Hyuk :3 Hope you like it!!
> 
> Title from Ryeowook's Like A Star!

Sanghyuk quietly entered the dorm, finally done with his V live. He had worked hard and put his music out there, and now it was up to the fans to decide. Not wanting to disturb Wonshik with his restlessness, he threw himself face down on the couch and wiggled. Uncertainty ate at him. What if they didn’t like the song? What if he wasn’t good enough? What if-?

His train of thought was broken when he felt a hand run through his hair. Hongbin or Taekwoon, most probably. No one else had such slim gentle fingers and no one else knew exactly how to soothe him.

“Hyung,” he mumbled.

“Hush, Hyukkie. Do you want something to eat?”

So it was Taekwoon. Sanghyuk nodded and for once, gave into the urge and let himself be coddled by Taekwoon. Manoeuvring behind Sanghyuk so that his head was cradled on his lap, Taekwoon continued his ministrations.

“You did well, Hyukkie. We’re so proud of what you’ve become and how you’ve grown. Your song is beautiful as well. I can’t wait to see how you’ll surprise us further. Hakyeonnie is upset that he can’t be here with you right now, but he said he’s going to squeeze the life out of you when he sees you tomorrow.”

Sanghyuk pressed one hand to his eyes and tried not to sob. “Don’t pretend that we’re close, Taekwoon-ssi.”

“Brat.”

 They stayed like that for a while, till Taekwoon got up to make a late night snack for them. While he was in the kitchen, Sanghyuk heard the front door open and Jaehwan and Hongbin walked in.

“Hyogi! Your song sounds better now that it’s been released!” screamed Jaehwan and launched himself at Sanghyuk, who let out an ‘oof’ and proceeded to put Jaehwan in a chokehold.

“Save me!”

Hongbin, who had just made himself comfortable on the floor, ignored Jaehwan’s cries for help and took a few photos to send on their group chat.

“We’re thrilled for you, Sanghyuk-ah. Those sleepless nights really paid off.”

Hongbin smiled at him, dimples and all, and handed Sanghyuk a bar of expensive looking chocolate. Sanghyuk felt his heart flutter.

“You deserve a break. Also, whatever Taekwoon hyung is making smells burnt so you might as well eat this.”

“Thanks, Bean hyung,” Sanghyuk croaked.

By the time Taekwoon had come out holding a pot of questionable looking ramen and tteokbokki, Jaehwan was asleep on Sanghyuk’s chest. Hongbin had a growing pile of chocolate pieces stacked on Jaehwan’s back and Sanghyuk just looked impossibly fond.

“Am I supposed to feed you, then?”

“Come on, it’s the least you can do,” said Sanghyuk, poking him with a toe.

“I raised you with my bare hands and this is the treatment that I get? I want a refund.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes and shoved some noodles into Taekwoon’s mouth. Sanghyuk dutifully opened his mouth and got a tteok for his effort. After that, both Taekwoon and Hongbin fed him, mindful of not dropping ramyun on Jaehwan’s head. (They even tried feeding him and were pleasantly not surprised to find that even in his sleep, Jaehwan will eat.)

“We should go to dinner some time,” said Sanghyuk, suddenly.

Hongbin and Taekwoon, who were lying down after the late night sodium fest, turned to look at him.

“We eat together all the time, Sanghyuk.”

“No, I mean I want to take you out for dinner. Just the six of us, no managers, no cameras. Enough alcohol for Hakyeon hyung to strip and do a sexy dance.”

Hongbin’s ears turned bright red. “Han Sanghyuk, don’t talk about The Night That Should Not Be Mentioned.”

“Anyway,” Taekwoon cleared his throat. “Why do you want to do this?”

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Just. I love you guys and you’ve always been there for me so why not? Hakyeon hyung stripping is an added bonus.”

“Han Sanghyuk!”

“Kidding. But yeah, we should plan something. Soon.”

Sanghyuk looked away from the fond stares his members were giving him. He can be appreciative too, dammit. He gently woke Jaehwan up and got off the couch.

“We should head to bed, it’s getting late.”

Uncharacteristically, he gave the both of them a warm hug and whispered thank you in their ears.

“Goodnight Bean hyung, Taekwoon hyung. Come on, Jaehwannie.”

He half carried Jaehwan to bed and dumped on it, pulling off his shoes and covering him with a blanket.

“Night, Hyogi. Love you.”

Sanghyuk smiled. “Love you, too hyung.”

* * *

 

In between his minor breakdown and cuddle session, Sanghyuk had completely forgotten to check his phone for updates. He resolutely did not check Naver or YouTube and focused on replying to his texts instead. There were a few from his family and friends congratulating him and one a suspicious one from Sungjae that he ignored. He opened Wonshik’s message first.

**_From Kim Ravi /_|:_ **

_Sanghyuk, that was beautiful. I’m not saying that just because I’m your hyung or because I love you. I see the potential in you and I am so glad that you have this opportunity to show the world how talented you are. Love you always <3 can’t wait to see you!!_

He chuckled and typed in a quick reply with an influx of hearts. The next one was from Hakyeon.

**_From Do Not Answer ( <3): _ **

_Han Sanghyuk!! How dare you do this to my heart??? You can’t grow up on me yet!!! I’M SO PROUD OF YOU MY HYUKKIE TT_TT I CAN’T BELIEVE I HAVE TO WORK ON AN IMPORTANT NIGHT LIKE THIS BUT I HOPE TAEKWOON GAVE YOU MY SHARE OF AFFECTION AND I’M BUYING YOU FOOD FOR THIS BEAUTIFUL SONG. OKAY, YOU BRAT? I love you ^o^ sleep well my Hyukkie <3_

Sanghyuk let out a watery laugh and sent a solitary heart as a reply. His members were the worst (best).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
